


Height

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James finally realises that he's taller than Sirius now.





	Height

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “My personal headcannon is that Sirius is the shortest Marauder but started as the tallest so can you write something fluffy about James teasing Sirius when he realizes that they've all gotten taller than him?”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/164949788485/my-personal-headcannon-is-that-sirius-is-the)

Sirius struggled to reach his favourite mug on the top shelf. James cocked his head. Weird. He could’ve sworn that he could reach the mug fine when it was up there yesterday.

Slowly, James walked to him, reached up, and grabbed the mug, still unsure why he thought this was strange. He’d been grabbing things high up for Sirius for at _least_ the last couple months, but was that when this started? He had thought that Sirius was just feeling lazy and didn’t want to get up.

Sirius made a pouty face at him and snatched it away with a begrudging, “Thanks.”

As he moved around the kitchen, putting together hot chocolate fixings, the oddity of the situation finally clicked with James: Sirius used to be taller than him. Sirius had been taller than him for _years_. Laughter slipped out of his mouth before he could think.

Sirius turned to him, a bemused half-smile on his face. “What?”

James shook his head, still grinning, and put an arm around his shoulders where Sirius obviously had to look up-- up!-- to see him. “I’m taller than you.”

Sirius wrinkled his nose and went back to his milk. “I know, it’s annoying. Are you just now realising this?”

He nodded.

“It’s been, like, a year, Jamie.”

“Really?” He frowned, trying to think back, but his mind was stuck on _I’m taller_ in flashing neon.

“Yep. I know because I had to start leaning up to kiss you.”

“Oh. Remus doesn’t have to,” James said.

“Lean up to kiss you? I certainly hope not.”

“No,” James said, swatting Sirius’s arm. “To look at me. You have to look up now, but Moony doesn’t.”

Sirius sighed aggravatedly. “Are we going through everyone who’s taller than me now? In case you were wondering, Wormtail’s taller too. By like this much,” he held his fingers up, pinched close together so there was less than a centimeter of space between them, “but still. Kingsley’s always been taller but he’s older than me, so I don’t think it counts. Benjy’s taller than me now, and so are Gideon and Fabian and Frank.”

James tried to hold back a laugh but snorted, which defeated the purpose. “So you’re the shortest Gryffindor now?”

“No!”

“The birds don’t count.” Sirius glared at him but didn’t respond, making James cackle. “Shortest Gryffindor bloke--”

“In our year,” he grumbled.

“--and shortest Marauder what will we do with you,” James cooed as if Sirius hadn’t said anything, moving to hug him from behind and standing on his toes so he could rest his chin on top of Sirius’s head.

“If you keep this up, you won’t get snogged anymore,” he threatened.

James kissed Sirius’s head. “It might be worth it,” he said, but he did stop after another few moments. Sirius was _probably_ joking, and _probably_ didn’t want to deprive himself of kisses, but James wasn’t going to risk it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
